The present invention relates to liquid cooled high power cable, particularly of the heavy current type used to apply power to electrical arc melting furnaces.
Heavy current cable with liquid cooling are comprised for example, of an inner tube through which passes the coolant, and conductors, possibly of the stranded variety, are disposed on that tube. This particular assembly is jacketed in a tubular envelope or hose. The ends of such a cable are connected to a socket which serves also as connector for the liquid coolant.
Steel scrap, sponge iron and prereduced iron ore is often melted in such arc furnaces fed with electric current from suitable power supply sources, e.g., transformers via water cooled cables. Cooling protects the cable against the rather heavy electric current. Aside from being capable of conducting high current, such cable must also withstand high outside temperature and will undergo significant mechanical wear and loads.
For example, the conductors of the cable must be fastened securely to the connector sockets even if high mechanical tension is applied, possibly even under conditions of unexpected heating if, for example, the coolant supply drops out accidentally or otherwise.
German printed patent application No. 2,140,768 discloses a way of fastening the conductors in that some of them are fastened to the periphery of the central tubing, using tubular clamps. Of course, only some of the conductors are secured to the sockets in that manner. Moreover, it was found that this particular fastener is insufficient. Expenditure is also quite high if the cable has, for example, ten conductors.